Users may receive information from multiple communication systems. For example, a content delivery system may deliver data from a provider to a user. Data may include broadcast data, narrowcast data (e.g., video on-demand (VOD) and switched digital video (SDV) programming) and unicast data.
National or large-area distribution centers often are required to transmit large amounts of electronic information to regional distribution hubs. As such, communication pathways generally have high bandwidth capabilities. In turn, regional distribution hubs may connect several local distribution nodes that deliver content to several end-user locations, such as homes and businesses. Sub-regional communication pathways may have less bandwidth capabilities than regional systems, which in turn, have less bandwidth than larger (e.g., national) distribution centers. As demand increases, such as from population growth or increased user demand for content, new network equipment, such as distribution nodes, may have to be deployed. Planning, installing and maintaining new network equipment is a costly and time-consuming expenditure.
What is needed are improved systems and methods to optimize networks for delivery of data.